Zetmanongoing
by rutger5000
Summary: Picking up where the manga left off. I always work really hard on my fiction, so I would appreciate some R&R.


AN/ two days ago I found the manga zetman, Now I've read all available 110 chapters. Since the end of chapter 110 is a bit of a cliffhanger I decided to try and continue the storyline. I'll try to write as well as I can, but my real goal is to stimulate zetman fanfiction, rather then just have people read this. (I don't really like writing) 

Kouga or rather Alphanz aimed his gun at Zetman. It didn't frightened his target much though. "You still want to fight that bad huh?"

"As an ally of justice I must eradicate all monsters!" He replied, knowing full well that his chances of victory were very small.

Zetman only turned around and walked away. "Let's see if your justice allows you to shoot someone who just saved you in the back."

There was some hesitation and for a moment it looked like Alphanz was going to shoot, but then he lowered his gun and watched Zetman walk away. When he was out of sight he opened his communication panel. "Kouga-kun to HQ, the battle is over. Can you pick me up?"

"roger that." The tall black haired scientist* answered. "I'll sent the falcon to your location, it should arrive shortly."

XXX

Jin collapsed. His ZET skin dripped off him, revealing his human body. The transformation had been natural, instead of being stimulated by some drug. So there would be no negative side-effect, still he was tired as hell. We stood up leaning against the wall of some building and started walking home.

It been a terrible night. He had been forced to let himself be beat up in his human form, had feared for the lives of those he loved, and that Evol guy and the sweepers had pissed him off the hell out of him. But none of that really mattered. He had been able to protect all his loved ones, and they had tried to protect him. He couldn't remember being so happy since his time with Auntie.

His happy thoughts were brutally interrupted as a sweeper appeared at the top of a nearby building. "What do you want?" Jin yelled. "I did what you asked, now leave me alone!"

"Indeed you have, and so did we. Your girl is save. And thanks to the drug we gave her, she'll wake up tomorrow and forget that tonight ever happened. And don't worry, I'll be out of your hair shortly." The sweeper replied.

The sweepers promise put Jin a little at ease, and he decided for a little conversation. "Won't do her much good. All the people who lived her saw what happened her tonight. She'll know about the existence of players just like anyone who is willing to believe the homeless here."

"You're wrong. None, but those who are directly involved fight players will ever remember what happened this night. Since we've drugged the rest."

This surprised Jin. "You've drugged all those people in such a short amount of time?"

"You have no idea how great our power is." The sweeper replied.

To Jin the sweeper sounded darker then normal. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Of course not. We don't mean you or anybody any harm. Only when needed we act, and only if it can't be avoided we kill."

"Yeah sure, you guys are all just peace loving people, just wanna get along with everyone."

Though sweepers don't express emotion he seemed somewhat amused. "Actually that's completely true. Just make sure you tell Amagi-ojiisan that. And remember we're not your enemies." With that the sweeper disappeared.

Jin continued his walk home, happy to have someone waiting for him. And secretly very glad that thanks to the sweeper, he wouldn't have to explain anything to anybody.

XXX

"How is Konoha doing?" was the first thing Kouga asked when he marched into the large Amagi corp building.

"She is still in surgery." The tall black haired scientist answered.

"But she's going to be alright, right?" No one replied "right?" again no reply. Kouga lost his calm and grabbed the black haired scientist and pushed him against the wall. "You said she would be fine! You said I saved her!"

The scientist couldn't look the boy in the eyes. "Like I said she's still in surgery. The doctors said that she has a good chance of survival, but they also said that she might die."

Kouga let himself fall on the ground as tears ran down his face. The other glassed scientist tried to comfort him. "The doctors also said that if you hadn't given her CPR** she probably would have died. Tonight you've done all you could, you've been a real hero of justice."

The words seemed to have some effect. Kouga whipped the tears of his face and asked. "Is that other girl okay? Konoha's friend I mean."

"We don't know. Hayami-san is with her.*** He was going to erase her memory, but he hasn't returned yet. At the moment he's talking with someone, but we don't know who." The scientist continued. "Listen. You've done all you've could to help everybody tonight, but now there is nobody who you can save. Just go to bed, and sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day. Then we'll talk about all of this."

Reluctantly Kouga agreed, and he had to admit he was completely exhausted. We went home, to get some much needed sleep.

XXX

*: It's really a bother that those guys haven't been named yet. If this story by some miracle becomes a success I'll name them myself. To be extra clear with the tall black haired scientist I mean the taller one of the three scientist that support Kouga from the beginning.

**. The one in charge of the scientist who support Kouga. As far as I know, his name is only mentioned in chapter 34 page 11. In the same panel he's also mentioned as possible future president of Amagi corporation.

***. CPR I'm not entirely sure, but I believe that's the name for mouth-to-mouth and heart massage. 


End file.
